


Losing You

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [77]
Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The worst thing ever happens to Sam and her husband Clay.





	Losing You

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Tree Hill  
Title: Losing You  
Characters: Sam McCall/Clay Evans  
Pairing: Sam/Clay  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: The worst thing ever happens to Sam and her husband Clay.  
A/N: Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OTH, Sam or Clay and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 202 without title and ending.  
Word used: Junction

LAB #:77 *Losing You*

The junction of the two roads was where it happened. The news had warned of a huge storm all day, so Sam and Clay had gone to the store to get some supplies, before the bad weather started.

As she drove, Sam had lost control of the car, and ended up in ditch. She could only cry as the car careened off the road where it flipped several times, then stopped, upside down.

She screamed for her husband but got no answer. Sam could see blood from Clay's head wound and she struggled against her seat belt, her need to help Clay bigger than anything else.

It seemed like hours but was only minutes until the sounds of sirens filled the air. Sam tried to stay calm but it was tough, since Clay still wasn't responding.

It took her a few moments to realize that Clay's head wound was too bad. "I know I'm losing you, and I want you to know that I love you," Sam said tearfully.

His hand was cold and she knew he was gone. Sam cried as fire and rescue worked to get her out of the car. She didn't care anymore, she was numb. She just wanted to be with Clay.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
